


2019.07.04.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Holidays, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: 4th of July vibes ft. ot7





	2019.07.04.hyungwon

“Hyung, stop it! Get that away from me! I’m not kidding, stop!!” Jooheon pouted as Minhyuk chased him around with a sparkler, the embers crackling in every direction.

“Noona, you were right. This holiday is fun!” Minhyuk howled with laughter as he ran a little faster, arms outstretched, teasing a frantic Jooheon. Changkyun and Wonho’s warm chuckles filled the air as the rest of you watched this chaotic scene unfold. 

“Did everybody eat enough?” Kihyun called from behind the grill. He turned over the last few hot links that were crisping to perfection. 

“I’ll take two more,” Shownu garbled, holding up his fingers, mouth still full of potato salad.

Now it was your turn to laugh as you dodged a few bits of potato salad flying through the air. “Haven’t you already had three?” you jested.

“Yeah, save some for the rest of us!” Hyungwon’s voice came from beside you as he put his arm around you, claiming you as his own. You looked over at the watch on his wrist that he hung lazily over your left shoulder and caught a glimpse of the time. 8:47 PM.

“Guys, we have thirteen minutes until fireworks! Let’s go!” Kihyun finished up plating the last of the hot links as Shownu inhaled one more. Wonho and Changkyun wrangled up the other two boys and Hyungwon took your hand as the eight of you made your way down to the edge of the lake. This was always your favorite place to watch the fireworks on the 4th of July, lakeside amongst the rest of the town. Families and friends you grew up with all scattered along the edge of the water, the fireworks lighting off from a boat in the center of the lake.

Kihyun and Shownu spread a huge picnic blanket near the water’s edge while Changkyun unfolded a few chairs the boys had carried down. Everyone settled in including Hyungwon who took a seat on the blanket, leaning back on his hands, legs outstretched beckoning you to nestle yourself in between them. You sat cross legged in front of him and he was able to wrap his long legs and arms around your small body. Although he had always been on the leaner side, your boyfriend was still much bigger than you were, longer to be exact, and you loved the size difference. Something about him making you feel small also made you feel safe.

“Are you cold, baby?” Hyungwon whispered as he planted a kiss on the tip of your ear. He removed his jacket to wrap it around you. You couldn’t help, but feel extremely grateful. You really had the best boyfriend in the world. It was the middle of Monsta X’s world tour and they just happened to be in America during Independence Day. Hyungwon had convinced all the guys to meet up with you to celebrate a holiday they really knew nothing about.

You turned into Hyungwon kissing his squishy cheeks in appreciation. “Thank you so much, Wonnie.”

“Why are you being weird? All I did was give you my jacket. It’s really not that big of a deal.” Hyungwon smiled bashfully.

“I know. I’m just really grateful for everything you do for me and I just hope you know that.

Suddenly, the first of the fireworks shot off and Jooheon let out a yelp, nearly leaping into Minhyuk’s arms causing everyone to burst into a fit of laughter once again. You settled back into Hyungwon’s tender embrace so the lot of you could enjoy the rest of the explosions in the sky.

The boys were whooping and hollering with each new color and design, each of them smiling from ear to ear. So thankful to have them all here visiting with you, you leaned back again to give Hyungwon another kiss. He met you halfway, touching his plush lips to yours and underneath the red, white, and blue American sky, you swore you could feel your heart sing.

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
